My Last Song, Just for You
by Jeruk
Summary: 10 years or 20 years after, can we always spend it together? Even for the no-good me, the smiling you, I love it very much "Kenapa kau menciumku? Aku tidak mau lagi dirawat oleh dokter pervert seperti dirimu!" Warning inside! Review?


**Disclaimer (c) Naruto belongs to Sasuke #digampar Masashi Kishimoto#**

**Warning! : SasuNaru's ff, AU, OOCness, Angst dan Hurt nggak kerasa, Drabble(?) kepanjangan, EYD blingsatan, Mistype bertebaran..**

**Saran author, nikmati cerita berikut dengan alunan merdu AIMER - Rokutosei no Yoru**

**But, **_**enjoy!**_

**.**

Aroma manis Sakura yang menyenangkan tidak pernah berhasil membuat langkah cepat yang menghentak tegas di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit ternama itu terhenti –bahkan sekedar melirik kelopak cantik yang berguguran memenuhi halaman tempatnya bekerja itu pun tidak. Mata kelamnya yang tajam selalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Semua rekan kerja yang dilaluinya menunduk hormat, memberikannya apresiasi atas segala pencapaiannya selama ini. Tiga hari lalu dokter muda ber_name tag_ 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu berhasil melakukan operasi transplantasi besar yang bahkan para seniornya sekalipun angkat tangan.

Pemuda berambut legam itu kini menghentikan langkah kokohnya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Angin membawakan serpihan kelopak cerah bunga yang menjadi lambang negaranya. Sesaat ia terdiam, nampak menikmati semilir lembut angin yang bermain di wajah pucatnya. Ia pun menarik nafas kecil, mendengarkan dengan tenang suara nyanyian yang menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Suara yang menenangkan –namun terdengar sedih.

Pantofel hitamnya mengambil langkah pertama memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Ia mendekati objek mencolok yang ada di sana. Sebuah pohon Sakura besar menjulang angkuh di hadapannya.

Si pemilik _onyx_ bernama Sasuke mendongak, memperhatikan sepasang kaki yang berayun gembira di atas dahan besar pohon berkelopak merah muda tersebut. Tubuh berbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit berwarna _tosca_ di atas pohon nampak tidak menyadari kehadiran sang dokter yang terus menatapnya dalam diam. Remaja laki-laki itu terus bernyanyi, dan Sasuke enggan menginterupsi kalau saja senja belum hadir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main di atas sana, dobe?"

Sang remaja berkulit _tan_ itu pun menunduk, mendapati sang dokter yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut jengah. Si pemilik manik _sapphire_ tidak menggubris, hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya yang cerah pada wajah dingin di bawah sana.

**.**

_**My Last Song, Just For You**_

_**Naara Akira present**_

**.**

"Aku bersumpah akan mengurungmu seharian kalau obat itu tidak diminum dalam lima detik."

Yang berambut _blonde_ pun berjengit di tempat dengan wajah protes. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hari terburuk macam apa berada di dalam sebuah ruangan persegi yang membosankan seharian penuh. Dan Sasuke paling handal bernegoisasi dengan pasien ngotot yang sukar meminum obatnya.

Dan salah satunya adalah Naruto.

"Tapi–"

"Satu." Nada dingin mendesis tenang dari mulut Uchiha muda tersebut.

Lima butir obat di atas meja sisi ranjang telah disambar oleh sang pasien kelebihan tenaga. Ia menelannya sekaligus dengan cepat dan meminum minumannya terburu-buru, membuatnya sesak saat air memadati kerongkongannya.

"_Gah!_" Naruto membanting gelasnya di atas permukaan meja. Sebelah tangannya menyeka bibirnya yang basah. "Puas?"

"Anak pintar." Sasuke tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut pirang halus milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kh.. Sialan.." Si pirang pun menggeram, menepis tangan besar yang bermain di atas kepalanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia termakan oleh ancaman sang dokter. "Sesuai perjanjian, kau akan mengizinkanku keluar besok," ucapnya memastikan. Bola mata cerahnya terus memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke yang tengah memaksanya merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sembari menyelimutinya.

Sasuke berbalik memunggunginya, hendak meninggalkan ruangan beraroma _antiseptic_ tersebut. Ia menoleh sesaat sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar pasien.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apa pun, dobe–"

"Blablabla! Aku tidak mendengarmu, dokter sialan!" Suara nyaring Naruto memantul di tiap sudut ruangan. Anak berambut pirang itu menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus berceloteh asal.

Pria di ambang pintu menatapnya datar. "Selamat malam." Ia menutup pintunya pelan.

Suara sumbang dari dalam ruangan bernomor 403 masih terasa di telinganya. Kaki jenjang sang dokter menyerong ke kiri, membawa tubuhnya menuju _lift_ di ujung koridor. Beberapa orang perawat yang masih menjalankan _shift_ malam mereka membungkuk ringan saat berpapasan dengannya, memberi salam singkat –dengan bubuhan rona tipis di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Tentu saja hanya karena sebuah senyuman simpul yang tak biasa mengisi wajah kaku sang dokter. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia umbar di muka publik dengan bebas –namun seringkali hadir sejak minggu lalu.

–semenjak ia mengisi ruangan itu.

.

Sama dengan hari-hari yang lalu, jejak langkah Uchiha Sasuke melesat tanpa hambatan di atas keramik bersih lorong rumah sakit yang lengang. Sepasang mata miliknya terus menunduk, menatap datar lembaran kertas yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Jemarinya yang ramping perlahan menekuk, membuat kuku-kuku tangannya menancap di atas permukaan mulus kertas yang dibawanya. Laporan diagnosis milik Naruto kini lecak sempurna dalam genggamannya.

Suara langkah sepatunya terhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu tunggal bercat putih bernomer 403. Ia memasukkan asal kertas-kertas laporan tersebut ke dalam jas prakteknya yang bersih, sebelum memutar gagang pintu di depannya.

Sepasang _blue ocean_ langsung menyapa kedatangannya. Senyuman cerah langsung tercetak sempurna di wajah manis sang pasien yang tengah duduk santai di sisi ranjangnya. Sasuke menghampirinya setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

"Hari ini kau lama sekali, teme. Terjebak sembelit berkesinambungan, eh?" guraunya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara yang sudah berada persis di tepi ranjangnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di sana, memperhatikan tingkah remaja yang kondisinya nampak tak sinkron dengan hasil diagnosis yang dibacanya. Tangannya meremat tertahan gumpalan kertas yang ada di balik sakunya.

"_Nee_, Sasuke. Katakan.." Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _shonen magazine_ pemberian Sasuke yang ada di pangkuannya. Senyuman itu tetap melekat di sana, tak termakan oleh kesunyian. "…berapa sisa waktu yang kupunya?" ucapnya sembari membalik lembar halaman majalahnya.

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Kekosongan diisi oleh angin yang berbincang dengan dedaunan _oak_ yang ada di seberang jendela kamar Naruto. Sasuke mempertahankan posisinya sejak awal. Ia hanya mampu diam mematung, menatap kosong kepala kuning Naruto yang tidak balas menatap _onyx_-nya yang terlihat sepi.

Remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghela nafas singkat. "Dokter Kakashi sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku sedikit mendesaknya pagi ini." Kini manik terang dari sepasang mata remaja itu menengadah, balas menatap kelam yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun. "Soal operasi itu. Soal resikonya yang berbahaya. Soal keberhasilannya yang hanya lima persen," gumamnya, terkesan untuk dirinya sendiri dengan suaranya yang tak kalah halus dengan gemerisik dedaunan di luar sana. Senyuman khasnya mengisi wajahnya yang tenang sembari meletakkan fokusnya pada sebuah lukisan di atas televisi. "Kanker itu telah menginvasi seluruh fungsi pernafasanku, mungkin sudah menjalar juga pada organ lainnya."

Dokter muda dihadapannya masih di sana –memberikannya ekspresi yang selalu sulit untuk dibaca. Setelah membebaskan nafasnya yang tertahan sejenak, Sasuke menghampiri satu-satunya jendela yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Udara hangat menggelitik permukaan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

Kepala bersurai gelap itu menengadah pada dewa langit yang kini bersembunyi malu di balik awan besar. Kedua tangannya yang lelah ia sembunyikan di balik saku celana gelapnya. "Sebulan." Ia menggumam pelan, "..atau dua minggu." Ia terpejam menikmati angin. "Atau seminggu. Atau lima hari."

Naruto tertawa. Suaranya terdengar renyah dan begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat pemuda lainnya menoleh. "Mungkin hari ini." Ia melanjutkan sesaat setelah merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang pasien.

Masih menatapnya, Sasuke menghampirinya –lagi. Kepala sang dokter menunduk saat tatapannya beradu langsung dengan remaja yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Senyuman yang bebas dari beban. Raut yang lekang dari penderitaan.

–Sangat menyedihkan.

"…Mungkin."

Tersenyum, Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke pelan, membuat tatapan sendu pria itu kian mengental.

.

"Ayolah, teme. Tidak mungkin 'kan orang sepertimu tidak punya satu?"

Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan suara yang nyaris memecah gendang telinganya. Sebagai dokter yang professional, tentu saja ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah tengah meninju pasiennya yang berisik. Pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu memasukan kembali stetoskop miliknya ke saku jas.

"_Naa_, Sasuke~ aku penasaran setengah mati, sungguh! Kakak-kakak perawat itu mengaku pernah menjadi kekasihmu, benar?" Naruto mengguncang pelan jas putih yang menyembunyikan kemeja gelap yang dikenakan sang dokter.

"Buka mulutmu, dobe. Biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku dengan damai." Sebelah tangannya yang handal menekan masing-masing pipi bulat berwarna _tan_ Naruto, memaksanya untuk membuka. Sebuah senter kecil sudah ada dalam genggamannya, siap ia sorotkan pada amandel pasiennya yang tak berhenti merota.

"Jadi menurutmu mana yang lebih cantik? Suster Sakura atau suster Shion?"

Sang _raven_ menyerahkan lima butir obat. Seperti biasanya, ia menyodorkan persis di depan hidung pasiennya yang bawel dengan segelas air penuh di tangan satunya yang bebas.

"Minum."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau hanya mengalihkan kewajibanmu."

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, minum sekarang juga."

"Ukh.." Hidung mancung Naruto sedikit berkerut, merasa tertohok dengan desakan sang dokter. Ia langsung membuang wajahnya sebagai lambang penolakan. "Apa pun itu yang akan kau katakan, kali ini aku tak akan tertipu!" Kedua tangannya melipat, memposisikan dirinya seangkuh dan sekeukeuh mungkin di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, masih dengan obat dan segelas air dalam genggamannya. Gelarnya sebagai dokter jenius membuat otaknya cukup untuk menimang keputusan dalam empat detik.

"Kau yang telah mengatakannya, jadi jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menyesal."

Melirik sekilas pada sang lawan bicara, Naruto melotot saat menemukan dokternya tengah menenggak sekaligus kelima obat yang_ notabene_ adalah miliknya.

"Apa yang–!"

Protesan bernada tinggi itu tak jadi keluar, tertelan bersama sebuah ciuman yang dalam dari sepasang bibir tipis sang dokter. Sepasang _azure_ membelalak terpaku menemukan intimidasi yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Naruto tersedak saat sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia menyeka tepi bibirnya yang basah sembari menatap datar pasiennya yang terbatuk karena kesulitan meraup oksigen. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, menantangnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Naruto menutup mulutnya yang mendadak kehilangan kekuatan. Ia kesulitan memaki pria di seberang. Ia hanya mampu melancarkan sorot keterkejutannya.

Sasuke menarik selimut yang tersingkap di kaki ranjang. Ia menutup tubuh meringkuk di atas ranjang hingga bahu. Tangannya kembali terulur, menyentuh pipi halus Naruto dengan punggung jemarinya. Dan ia menunduk.

–meninggalkan sebuah kecupan yang dalam di atas helaian emas beraroma apel.

"Tidak ada siapa pun untukku. Hanya kau." Ia berbisik di atas telinga remaja itu. Memberikan senyuman terakhir sebelum tubuhnya lenyap ditelan oleh daun pintu tunggal kamar Naruto.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dan ia, membiarkan dirinya berjalan lunglai dan terseok-seok saat tubuhnya membentur sisi dinding koridor yang dilaluinya.

Keputusan tergila yang pernah terbayangkan dalam kepala jeniusnya.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam kesehariannya merawat pasien, Sasuke mendengus tersinggung dengan kelakuan Naruto yang terang-terangan menolaknya. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, dan pemuda berambut keemasan itu meringkuk menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Aku tidak mau lagi dirawat oleh dokter _pervert_ seperti dirimu!" Remaja itu makin dalam menyembunyikan dirinya, membuat alis hitam Sasuke berkedut sekilas. "Jadi bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku dan tutup pintunya?" Suara gumamannya kian mengecil, teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan sang pasien, Sasuke malah melanjutkan sisa langkahnya menuju ranjang di depannya.

"Sudah, teme! Berhenti di sana!"

Kaki berbalut celana bahan gelap milik sang dokter terus bergerak mendekatinya.

"Kenapa…" bisiknya, menatap sedih sosok yang kian mendekatinya, "…kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau adalah pasienku."

Sasuke berhenti di tepi ranjang. Tangan putihnya akan langsung menyibak selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh kecil yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Tangan yang sudah nyaris menyentuh ujung selimut berhenti. Sorot _dark pearl_ sang dokter tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tenang dan dingin. "Karena kau keras kepala." Sasuke berbisik singkat sebelum benar-benar menyibak selimut Naruto. Remaja di balik selimut tidak balas menatapnya. Objek pandangnya terpaku pada daun pintu kamarnya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Dan aku mencintai bocah keras kepala itu."

Sebuah ciuman hangat mengunci bibir Naruto, membuatnya terperanga sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membalas kejutan kecil sang dokter.

Sasuke memberikannya kesempatan untuk menemukan udara bebas. Sebagai gantinya, lengannya yang berbalut setelan jas putihnya memeluk kepala si _blonde_. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Ia membisik, mengecup ringan pucuk kepala remaja dalam pelukannya.

Kelopak biru cerahnya yang bersembunyi di balik dada sang dokter kini terpejam. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku hanya… takut."

.

Alis gelap milik seorang dokter muda berkedut sekilas saat menemukan penghuni kamar 403 menghilang. Lagi-lagi lenyap tanpa pengawalan. Suara decahan jengkel pun meluncur mulus saat Sasuke segera mengayun kaki jenjangnya ke arah taman utama yang menjadi tempat favorit remaja bersurai emas itu –pasiennya, yang sudah semenjak dua minggu lalu menjadi orang terkasih baginya.

Langkah mulus sang dokter terhenti –untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Suara nyanyian yang khas milik remaja berambut cerah tersebut sedikit membuatnya heran. Suara itu tidak mengalun di tengah taman yang mengumbar harum rerumputan hijau seperti biasanya. Tidak juga berasal dari atas pepohonan besar yang letaknya tersebar di beberapa titik rumah sakit.

Sasuke berbelok menuju sebuah kamar yang diisi oleh enam ranjang pasien. Ruangan kelas ekonomi khusus anak-anak. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Seorang remaja dengan suara emasnya tengah terpejam sambil terus membuat pita suaranya bekerja, melantunkan nada-nada merdunya. Senyumannya yang biasa terus melekat di bibirnya yang tetap bergerak. Anak-anak yang duduk di sekitarnya pun terdiam dengan tatapaan yang antusias.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya yang tersedot ilusi semu sang remaja.

Salah seorang bocah yang duduk di sana memekik gembira tatkala menyadari keberadaannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto berhenti menyanyi, kini ikut menatap Sasuke yang bergeming. Dan wajah _tan_ miliknya perlahan memucat ngeri.

Ia menggaruk kepala kuningnya dengan canggung. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku keluar kamar tanpa–"

"Teruslah bernyanyi."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Sebuah kernyitan heran nampak jelas mematri permukaan dahinya. Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan menyeretnya langsung ke kamarnya sendiri. Perasaannya jadi agak aneh begitu perkiraannya meleset.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya yang dibalut jas putihnya yang biasa, "kembalilah ke kamarmu dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kau akan menyesal kalau berani melanggar." Ia melengang begitu saja, membuat wajah terkejut Naruto makin menjadi.

Namun kini ada sebuah senyuman di wajah remaja itu. Naruto memberikan cengirannya pada ambang pintu yang kosong. Sebuah lantunan lagu yang lebih ceria kembali terlontar dari bibirnya yang terlatih, membuat tepuk tangan khas anak-anak di sekitarnya kian meriah.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang terasa begitu dingin. Suara menyenangkan dari balik dinding yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih masih tidak mampu membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke menangani pasiennya yang berambut pirang. Dan makin hari kelakuan bocah satu itu makin membuatnya nyaris frustasi.

"Kau… sudah berapa kali kularang untuk tidak memakan makanan selain dari rumah sakit." Nada mengintimidasi miliknya pun akhirnya keluar. Ia menatap tajam sang pelaku kejahatan yang tertangkap basah tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang –dengan tiga tusuk cumi bakar di atas piring.

Sosok bersurai pirang itu mendecah terganggu. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Sekali saja boleh, kan?" Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hendak memasukkan tusukan pertamanya sambil bergumam '_ittadakimasu!_'.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku." Sang dokter langsung menyambar setusuk cumi yang nyaris dilahap Naruto.

"Hei!" protes si pasien.

Tak lupa piring lainnya yang masih tersisa dua tusuk makanan laut itu pun ikut disitanya, membuat _orb blue_ di sepasang manik remaja tersebut makin melotot murka pada sang dokter.

"Kembalikan!" Berusaha mengambil miliknya yang direbut, Naruto menggapai piringnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sasuke. Ia berjinjit, bahkan melompat. Tinggi tubuhnya yang pas-pasan membuat usaha gigihnya terlihat konyol.

Pada akhirnya Naruto kembali duduk di atas kasurnya setelah menelan pahitnya kekalahan. Ia menatap sengit lawannya yang kini telah kembali menurunkan piring di tangannya, walau masih dengan siaganya yang tak mengendur kalau-kalau anak pirang di depannya tiba-tiba menerjang piring yang ia bawa.

"Kau merebut kesenanganku, teme," rajuk si _blonde_, kini meratap pada piring yang menggodanya dengan aroma bumbu kecap.

"Kulakukan agar umurmu bisa sedikit lebih panjang."

Bola mata biru miliknya sedikit membesar. Ia memandang Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan rautnya yang selalu sama.

Perlahan Naruto menaikan kakinya ke atas ranjang, menekuknya saat kedua lengannya memeluk lutut. Ia memandang Sasuke sambil menggerutu. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku memakan makanan yang aku sukai dengan umurku yang sudah sangat pendek ini, teme."

Kelopak mata Sasuke sekilas berkedut, menampilkan _orb_ kelamnya yang terlihat sempurna.

"Toh, aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk m–"

Piring bulat yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke mendorong permukaan pipi cokelat Naruto, keras. Perhatian Naruto terampas sepenuhnya pada sosok berjas putih di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang dingin itu terlihat mengeras, tanpa menghilangkan kesan dinginnya yang khas –bahkan kian menajam.

"Katakan sekali lagi, maka aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Desisan yang tercipta dari sepasang bibir tipis Sasuke membuat sosok di hadapannya kehilangan akalnya dalam sesaat. Yang ia mampu lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam, meresapi raut tak ramah yang menyisa di wajah sang dokter.

Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi menu favorit sang pasien di atas kasurnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sisi kanan, mencari jalannya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto menunduk, menenggelamkan wajah sedihnya dalam lekuk lengannya. Segalanya tertelan oleh senyap yang segera melahap dirinya. Sekelompok menit melarikan diri dari sunyi yang mengejar. Perlahan Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya, menatap sedih piring yang sudah tak memikat minatnya untuk kembali disentuh.

"…maaf."

.

Matahari masih merajai hari di atas sana. Sakura nyaris kehilangan keanggunannya setelah sekelompok mahkotanya terhempas angin yang perlahan mendingin. Hari demi hari terus melaju tanpa lelah.

Dua minggu terasa berabad-abad bagi Naruto yang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa yang tergeletak persis di sisi jendela. Sepuluh hari lebih lekuk wajah datar yang selalu menyapa hari-harinya tak nampak. Tak ada suara dengan nada monoton yang menegur telinganya. Sebuah tangan besar tak lagi menyentuh kepalanya yang belakangan selalu tertunduk sepi.

Ia kesepian –ia merindukannya. Keberadaan sosok sang dokter –Uchiha Sasuke telah merampas kesempurnaan hari-harinya. Desahan lelah kembali tercipta, menerobos paru-parunya yang kian hari makin terasa berat.

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat mendongak menatap langit di atasnya. Langit cerah terpantul sempurna di kedua bola matanya yang memiliki warna sepadan. Warna yang sangat cantik dan menenangkan.

Sayup-sayup matanya menangkap warna lainnya. Lebih cerah –terlalu terang dan menyolok dari warna langit yang tenang. Ia menunduk perlahan, hanya untuk menemukan bercak darah yang mengotori bagian dada dan lengan bajunya. Sorot kedua_ navy blue_ di rongga matanya tetap tenang.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah –pada segalanya. Pada rasa sakit yang selalu terasa menusuk dadanya. Pada resah yang mengganjal benaknya, tanpa sadar membuatnya menghitung mundur harinya yang kelak akan tiba. Ia sudah merasa letih, bahkan untuk sekedar mempertanyakan eksistensi perasaan aneh yang diberikannya pada orang itu.

Ia hanya mampu terpejam, meresapi tiap jengkal belaian manja angin yang mengusik indera perasanya. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri jejak darah yang menuruni jalur pernafasan hingga ke dagunya. Ia menatapnya dalam, membawakan seulas senyuman sedih di wajahnya yang tak lagi nampak sesegar dulu. Bibirnya yang pucat perlahan bergerak, menciptakan rangkaian melodi yang selalu mampu melepas segala ekspresi hatinya.

_The faint aroma drifts, the seasons goes around.._

_Your toneless voice below the Sakura tree was bothered by the spring breeze_

_That day won't come anymore_

Sebuah lagu sepi ia senandungkan, berputar bersama angin yang selalu mengabdikan kesetiaannya tiap kali ia melepas melodi merdu dari pita suaranya.

Sasuke bersandar lemah pada sisi jendela sebuah kamar pasien yang kosong. Ia mendongak, secara tak langung menatap sosok remaja yang tengah menyanyi persis di atas lantai kamarnya. _Pitch dark_ di kedua matanya berpendar sedih, yang dengan sempurna tertutup oleh topeng palsunya.

Ia terpejam, meresapi tiap bait yang menyentuh hingga ke segala sudut dalam hatinya. Terasa menyakitkan semakin ia mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Sasuke hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya di balik saku jas putihnya.

_I wanted to see you_

_I miss you, but you left_

_I won't to be alone anymore_

_Because your parting smile is the most lovely I saw_

_Everything was shining…_

_When I fell in love for the first time_

_I want to crave our time together, even if it's just a bit−_

Semilir angin lembut menggantikan bait berikutnya. Dokter muda tersebut kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Tak ada lagi suara merdu yang mampu ditangkap oleh telinganya.

"_Uhuk!_"

Suara batuk yang terdengar menyakitkan menciptakan gerimis darah di seberang jarak pandang sang _raven_. Hanya butuh waktu satu detik baginya untuk membuat tubuhnya merespon perintah otaknya.

Dalam sekejap ia telah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu putih yang sejak dua minggu belakangan berusaha ia hindari. Tanpa ragu tangannya mendorong gagang pintu, mengacuhkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Tak ada senyum menyenangkan dan cengiran cerah si pemilik kamar yang selalu menyambutnya.

–hanya ada tubuh lemahnya yang terjatuh di sisi sofa sudut ruangan.

.

Musim gugur merelakan eksistensinya tergantikan oleh dinginnya nafas salju yang menyebar aroma beku ke segala penjuru. Pepohonan yang telah kehilangan hijaunya rimbunan dedaunan tak lagi mampu memayungi siapa pun dari serangan tentara es yang tak henti-hentinya bergulir dari langit yang keruh.

Sasuke hanya sanggup berdiri diam, tidak berusaha untuk mengeratkan mantelnya yang kalah dengan suhu udara minus di sekitarnya. _Onyx_ miliknya sekejap pun tak pernah lepas dari seonggok batu kelam yang perlahan sudah tertutupi oleh anak salju, menghalangi sebuah nama yang terpahat abadi di sana.

Mata biru yang secerah langit di siang hari itu tak akan pernah lagi balas memandangnya. Senyum cerianya tak akan pernah lagi menyapanya. Melodi penenang hatinya lenyap dari dalam hidupnya, membutakan hatinya yang perlahan terlahap oleh kesendirian yang kekal.

–ia sudah pergi.

Rentetan gigi di balik bibir tipisnya yang memucat mengerat halus, membuat rahangnya mengeras seketika. Gelarnya sebagai dokter muda yang jenius sekali pun tak mampu menghapus penderitaannya. Segalanya telah terenggut dari hidupnya yang sepi.

Dua minggu mereka terpisah, dan ia seenaknya pergi tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hari itu, pemilik iris _navy _itu hanya meninggalkan setangkai bunga dalam genggamannya yang perlahan mendingin.

Setangkai _Sweet William_ yang dipenuhi bercak beraroma amis yang kental.

'_Berikan aku satu senyumanmu'._

Hingga pada akhirnya, seulas senyuman pun tak pernah nampak di wajah beku Sasuke. Setetes air mata tak pernah menyinggahi kelopak matanya yang tajam. Segalanya selalu tertutupi oleh topeng palsunya yang selalu melekat di sana.

Ia hanya mampu membiarkan hatinya yang hancur menangis.

Pemuda itu mendongak lelah pada langit. Wajahnya yang sudah membeku dapat merasakan tetesan dingin yang menghinggap permukaan wajahnya. Butiran-butiran salju berubah menjadi air yang terasa dingin di atas wajahnya, perlahan menuruni wajah halusnya dan menetes membasahi rambut serta mantel gelap miliknya.

Telinganya yang terhalang _earphone_ menangkap alunan lembut yang dipersembahkan oleh sebuah suara dalam file _iphone_-nya.

Suara yang seumur hidupnya tak akan pernah lekang dari benaknya.

Kakashi yang menangani kekasihnya sejak dua minggu terakhir menyerahkannya sebuah rekaman suara yang sengaja Naruto buat khusus untuknya, diberikan tepat di hari pemakamannya. Seniornya itu hanya mampu bergumam lembut, mengomentari betapa beruntung dirinya yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya hingga sisa usianya sekali pun, –sambil menepuk pundak kosong adik setingkatnya itu.

.

_Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study_

_About a game too, not going to it is my life_

_._

Sasuke merasakan suara tawanya memenuhi ruang dalam mulutnya.

_._

_10 years after or 20 years after, can we always spend it together?_

_Your face is rising up to the blue sky no matter how many times_

_Even for the no-good me, the smiling you_

_I love it, I love it very much_

_I'll do it even though I am still no-good_

_I'll try hard so that you will smile again_

_._

Pemuda pemilik kulit sepucat salju itu kehilangan pita suaranya yang sejenak bergetar geli. Pada akhirnya seulas senyuman tipis tercipta di sepasang bibirnya.

_._

_No matter how hard I tried_

_I just couldn't grasp it_

_No matter how hard I tried_

_I just couldn't sketch it_

_Yesterday I finally understood_

_We can't meet anymore_

_...I understand it_

_I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only love you for my own sake._

_I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our love._

_My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky._

_._

Kini dapat ia rasakan sebuah aliran hangat yang juga ikut menetes. Isakan kosong terasa tak nyata menyesakkan tenggorokannya. Ia hanya mampu menangis dalam sepi.

_White lily_ yang cantik terlihat malang dalam genggamannya yang terus mengerat.

.

.

.

'_Senang bisa bersamamu.'_

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Naara :** Maaf, untuk saya yang biasa bergelut dalam bahasa gaje nun alay, membuat karya seperti ini sagatlah sulit. Kalimat dengan tanda ('') setelah nama bunga disebutkan adalah bahasa bunga yang saya temukan setelah menginterogasi engkong Google. Dan _hell yeah!_ Kalian OOC amat! #menuding SasuNaru yang lagi suap-suapan#

**SasuNaru **: Jadi salah kami, gitu? #ngacungin piso bedah#

Mohon bimbingan dari readers sekalian untuk mengoreksi apabila terjadi kesalahan di atas sana..

Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati^^

_Reviews are loved!_


End file.
